ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox: Survivor movie
The Roblox Survivor movie is an upcoming movie. It will be release in the United States in July 13, 2020. It's the first installment of the Roblox Cinematic Universe (Dinoanime version). Synopsis 20 contestants compete to win survivor. Only one can win, who will it be? Plot (Shows Dreamwork and Universal first) Alvin: Hello my name is Alvin, I live in a city known as Robloxian Kingdom. I like going on adventures. But today everything changed my heart. Alvin's Father: Son I have a letter for you. Roblox had invited you to compete in a game called Survivor. Alvin: What does that do? Alvin's Father: If you win you'll win one million dollars. Alvin: *Gasp* I'll compete on survivor then. (It shows Jake and Alvin walking to the survivor bus) Alvin: Bye mom bye dad! Alvin's parents waved at him as the bus leaves. (Music- Somthing like this plays) (From the creators of Jurassic World and Roblox: The Movie) The bus finally arrives at the beach where a massive boat comes out a host, Jeff. He looks around making sure no accidents happen. Jake and Alvin look out the window so happy to see Jeff. Jerry throws a paper at Alvin. Jerry: Loser! All of you noobs are losers! Alvin: No you're the losers because us the noobs are nice and nice is better than pros! The contestants walk out of the bus. Jeff stands up tall and checks if he combed his hair. The survivors walk to the contestant line. Jeff: Welcome survivors to the 100th season of Survivor! Contestants clap. Dj whipers to Jerry: So what's the plan? Jerry: The plan is to take over Survivor so pros can play. Alvin: Wow this game is very life changing. Jake: I know right. The knight man: Hey can you two shut up! Alvin: Ok. Jeff: Survivors vote one who you think should be the tribe leader. This will continue until merge. Vote right now. Jake: I hope you be captain Alvin. (Alvin looks at Jake and smiles) Jeff: The tribe captains are Jerry and Alvin. Jerry is Tribe Nebula and Alvin is Team Lux. Jerry: I choose Dj. Alvin: I choose Jake since he's pretty awesome. Jake: Thanks! Jerry: I choose knight man since he's powerful he can probably help us win. The knight man: Team Pros for the win! Alvin: Well I choose Lori. Lori: Yes pros are always like so mean I would rather be with kind people. Jerry: Well I choose Jez. Team Lux: Alvin Jake Lori Tommy Luna Joe Tj Stella James Stephanie Team Nebula: Jerry Dj The knight Man Jez Rad Red Raven Lincoln The overtaker Jack Jeff: Survivors head to you're team camp! (Shows Team Jerry) Raven: So what's the plan? Jerry: Our plan is to win survivor so we can replace Jeff so I can be host. Everyone agreed except Je, Jack, and The overtaker. Jez: We'll think about it. (Cuts to Team Lux) Alvin: Ok team Lux we must win survivor no matter what! Tj: Yeah Team lux we'll have to win no matter what! Alvin: Um I just said that. Tj: Oh! Jeff: Challenge time! Today you have to hit you're enemy to the water. First person to reach 10 points wins. 3 2 1 go! Jerry and Alvin fought and Jerry falls. Jerry: Dang if! He's too powerful. Jake and Dj fought for 5 seconds but Dj lost. Jerry: Come on pros we're suppose to be winning not losing! (Then the knight man makes the first point) 30 minutes later... Jeff: Team Lux won the challenge! Team nebula is up for elimination! Jerry: Wow we lost! Dj: Why!? The knight man: Team nebula stay focus we can win next time. (Elimination time after voting) Jeff: First vote. Jerry, Jez, the overtaker, and The knight man. Jerry, Jez, Knight man. 2 votes for the three. The first person out of survivor is... Jez: Not me please! Jerry: I hope Jez is out since he back stabbed us. Jeff: The knight man. 3 votes and that's enough. The knight man: Wow you guys are so rude. No wonder why Alvin hates you all. (The knight man walks away) Cast Chris Pratt as Alvin (Main Protagonist) Samuel L. Jackson as Jack Roblox fb-865x452.jpg Scarlett Johansson as Lori and Alvin's mother. Tom Hiddleston as Tommy and Alvin's father. Tom Kenny as TJ Sammy Strong Jerry (Main Villian), Joe, James, and Jez Oscar Isaac as Jake (ROBLOX: The Movie) Charlie Day as Jeff the host John Boyega as The knight man Jack Clark as The overtaker Jessica DiCicco as Luna, Stephanie, Stella, and Raven. Chris Candy as Lincoln, Dj, Rad, and Red. Teasers Main article: Roblox: Survivor movie/Teasers So far only 2 teasers for the movie. Trailers Main article: Roblox: Survivor Movie/Trailers